


Patience

by justlook3



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 12:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/639014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justlook3/pseuds/justlook3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes that's all you need. Set very early season 4.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patience

This is my first fic written for The Mentalist and the first fic I've written for at least seven years. This was written for tromana for my 2011 advent calendar and her prompt was “patience.” Thanks to hardly loquacious for the beta.

* * *

Patrick Jane shifted on the leather couch in the bullpen ignoring the light coming from under the door of the office across from him. His mind was restless but not in the way it usually was. No this was new, and it had started the day in prison when he woke up and realized that there could be life after Red John. Even more troubling was the thought that he wanted to live that life, and one of the reasons why was a brunette CBI agent who'd checked herself out of a hospital just to see him.

Jane's mind refused to let go of two moments with her. The first was when he'd walked into that visitor's room and seen her and known she'd forgiven him. And the second, the smile on her face when he walked out of the courthouse after his trial, now a free man.

She'd been so happy to see him.

Then he had to ruin it all by confiding in her the truth. That Red John was still out there. But didn't the very fact that Jane had shared that with her and no one else mean something? That his plans for life after Red John included her?

Red John came first. He had to. He always had. Always would until this sick game was over. Honestly though, Jane had begun to think that he really didn't care who killed Red John, if he did, if the police did, if another husband or father did the deed. Or even if the bastard keeled over from a heart attack. But until he saw the body in front of him, he couldn't rest. Couldn't move on. Couldn't be free, finally free.

Damn it though, he'd had a taste. Just for a few hours. Just enough to make him think he could finally be free. Free to finally let Angela and Charlotte rest. Free to finally think about making a new life. A new life that included Lisbon. But he could wait. If nothing else, he was patient. He'd waited out his prey for 8 years, what was 8 more?

Inside her office, Teresa Lisbon was doing paperwork. She sighed as she signed off on a complaint form about Jane. One of his lesser offenses granted, but an offense none the less.

Sometimes she wished she could strangle him. He probably knew that, which is why he was very good at fleeing. And ducking. But the truth was, when she didn't feel like killing him, Lisbon enjoyed his company. Jane was charming when he wanted to be. She knew it was usually when he wanted something but lately it often seemed that all he wanted from her was her company. Company she gladly gave. And sometimes, even though both didn't seem to notice, she gave him more than that.

Sometimes she had dreams of life after Red John. Of Jane being free. Of him looking at her and realizing that he could move on. They could have a life together. One that wasn't so dark and twisted. A little bit of happiness and normal in this world. Something he had once confided he that sometimes wanted but didn't think he could ever have.

For a few days, for a few days, she'd had hope. Red John was dead and Jane was free (if in prison). Soon, he was literally free. She thought her heart would burst when he met her eyes outside the courthouse when she came to pick him up. So much unguarded happiness, freedom, just a taste. Then he ruined it all by admitting that he'd been wrong. That Red John was still alive. That neither of them was free.

But for a moment in his eyes, she saw that he dearly wished that he was wrong. That he'd come to the same realizations, that she had and that he wanted that happiness. Wanted her. So she decided to wait. They'd find Red John together. Then they could move on. It didn't always look it when she threw staplers or slammed doors, but Teresa Lisbon could be very patient.

* * *

She looked up from her paperwork to see Jane standing in her doorway.

“Lisbon, I'm famished. What would you say to Thai?”

“I'd say I'd love some if you're buying,” she told him.

Jane snorted. “Come on then, woman, they aren't open all night.”

“Patience Jane. I know you have some.”

“Oh Lisbon, you can only imagine how much patience I have.”

Lisbon chuckled as she turned out the light and shut the door to meet him at the elevator.

They'd make it. All they needed was a little patience.

The End

 


End file.
